Harry Potter and the Vampire
by boteeba
Summary: Edward Cullen clashes with the young boy wizard in an attempt to claim the wizard's fame and popularity for him self, and to rescue his twin, Cedric Diggory, from the Dark Lord Voldemort. When he seeks help, he learns that he should not trust people so openly.


'Twas the night before Christmas. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse. The only present sound was from the drops of the rain. The residence of 1337 Briarwood Drive was mysteriously silent. The owner had journeyed to the coffee house for his daily breakfast. 1337 Briarwood Drive was a suspicious house. The mailbox was designed like a rifle. The windows were in bad shape, some broken. Some windows were tainted with camouflage. Neighbors would walk by this house, admiring its creativity. However, no one knew the owner of this house. No one ever saw him. No one entered the house and no one exited the house. That is what made the house suspicious. How can someone never leave their home? What these curious neighbors did not know though, was that the owner has left his house. He left it, and kidnapped the President of the United States.

The president was sitting alone in a spare room on the 2nd floor of 1337 Briarwood Drive. He was sitting in a chair, tied up with rope. His mouth was shut tight with duct tape. Besides him, the only objects in the room were a book titled "Serial Killing for dummies" by Robert Pattinson and numerous animal skins and heads plastered on the walls and a coat rack. The president stared long and hard specifically at one of these plastered animals, a Narwhal. However, the president couldn't help but notice skulls that belonged not to any animal, but to a human. His kidnapper collected the heads of anything he killed, which means he has killed many humans. He was more than just a hunter, and from the title of the book, he was a serial killer.

His kidnapper returned from the coffee house an hour later through a secret door he had planted. The secret door allowed him to enter his house into the room the president was being held captive. When the kidnapper left his house, it was through this secret door that led to another secret door placed in the backyard, which was enclosed by a fence. The fence was 10 feet high so that no neighbor would see the kidnapper come and go.

When the kidnapper returned, he hung his umbrella on the coat rack and set his coffee mug on a desk placed in the room next door. Then he returned to the captive's room. "Good day Mr. President," he began. The president was too muffled to make a response. "My name is Edward Cullen. I would like to make a confession." The president gave a confused look, but was quickly transfigured into a look fear. "I am vampire," Edward noticed the president's changed expression. "Oh, but don't worry sir! I am no ordinary vampire. I do not burn to a crisp when exposed to sunlight, no sir. I sparkle. I do however, still drink blood," and at the word blood, Edward began to move closer to the president. However, instead of sticking his fangs into the president's neck, he ripped off the duct tape from the president's mouth. The president cried in agony. "I would like to make a request."

"A request?" asked the president. "You kidnap me and expect me to do something for you?"

"If you don't want your blood drunk and turned into a vampire, yes," responded Edward. The president gave it a deep matter of thought.

"What is this request you speak of?"

"I would like to you to order the execution of Harry Potter," Edward answered simply, a smile on his face.

"Who?" the president asked, clearly confused.

"Harry Potter, genius boy wizard, defeated the Dark Lord at the age of 1. You don't know him?" Edward asked surprisingly.

"I don't believe in wizards," spoke the president. "Besides, why should I order the execution of a young boy who defeated the Dark Lord?"

"Mr. President, I have another confession. I am from the future." The president gave a look of disbelief. "In a year's time, my other half, Cedric Diggory, and Harry Potter will compete in what the wizards call a Triwizard Tournament. Cedric and Harry Potter will race to obtain the Triwizard Cup, they will both grab it at the same time, and they will both be transported to a graveyard. There, one of the Dark Lord's servants will cast a Killing Curse on my other half and torture Harry Potter. They will cut Harry Potter's arm to obtain some of his blood, and dump the blood in a cauldron. The servant will sacrifice his own arm and dump that in the cauldron. Then, what is left of the Dark Lord will be dumped in the cauldron, and with magic, the Dark Lord will return."

"What does killing Harry Potter have to do with it?" asked the President.

"If the Dark Lord were to return, the wizard world would not be the only world in trouble. He will attack your world as well. Nowhere will be safe. The Dark Lord can only return with the blood of Harry Potter. With Harry Potter gone, both the wizard world and the human world will be safe from the power of Dark Lord Voldemort. And my other half, Cedric, would live."

"Why can't you kill Harry yourself?" asked the President. "You have managed to kill many people as is already."

Edward gave a look of sadness. "Never a wizard. Harry Potter is obviously a better man than I will ever be. He's a famous boy wizard, and I am an infamous sparkling Vampire. I'm a sparkling vampire! Who likes sparkling vampires? Do you like sparkling vampires Mr. President?" The president shook his head. "I didn't think so. If you order the execution of Harry Potter, you will save the world, and I will get the popularity I have always wished for. It's a win-win situation Mr. President. I need your help to kill Harry Potter."

"How can I trust you?" the president asked.

"I haven't turned you into a sparkling vampire yet have I sir?" Edward smiled.

"I guess not. Ok then Edward. You've got a deal. I'll order the execution of Harry Potter. I will reinforce you as you march into the wizarding world, and I will command my men to make sure you get the kill."

"Thank you sir," Edward said.

The president grinned. "But first I need to play with my Rubik's cube." The president grabbed a Rubik's cube from his giant coat pocket.

"See you around Mr. President." Edward left the room.

There was an explosion. The walls of Hogwarts were crumbling. The US Airforce was bombing the corridors of the castle. The only remnants of the castle was the Great Hall, and the Common Room of the Four great houses. The US army marched into the castle grounds, seizing any and all wizards that could be found alive. "That was a mess you made Mr. President," Edward said over the microphone. "You better hope Harry is still alive, I am the one who is to kill him not you." Edward flashed into the Great Hall, the blue of Ravenclaw's banners glowing in the light. He knew that would be the safe house the wizards would enter for safety, surrounded by the staff of Hogwarts. "HARRY POTTER!" yelled Edward. "SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Edward, is that you?" Edward glanced around looking for the noise. He saw his twin.

"Oh, hey Cedric. I can't talk right now, I'm a bit busy. Where is Harry Potter?" Edward was soon rejoined with the US army.

"Mr. Cullen? This boy matched your description." A general pushed a young man. He was wearing a pair of glasses, had a scar on his forehead, and had short black hair.

"Perfect." Edward sparkled with joy. "I have found you at last Mr. Potter."

"Who are you?" Harry asked curiously.

"Your worst nightmare." Edward flashed behind Harry Potter and stabbed him in the back. Harry screamed in pain and agony. Blood was spraying everywhere. Edward had won. But then the president gave a signal. The soldiers took aim, and fired. Bodies began falling instantly. It was manslaughter. One by one the soldiers killed the wizards of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And then, Edward was being fired upon. "What do you think you are doing Mr. President?"

"I thank you for the advice Mr. Cullen. I am saving the world. But you shouldn't have trusted me. I am more than just a president. My name is Abraham Lincoln. I am a vampire hunter."

Edward looked up at the president. His eyes were flaming red with anger. He was in disbelief. He was so close to glory, his final chance to rise higher than Harry Potter. "Abraham Lincoln? How are you still alive?" Edward asked.

"In my hunts for vampires, I myself was inflicted with vampirism. I can't die from old age Mr. Cullen, you should know that. Thanks for your time." Edward fell to the ground, his face implanted on the floor of the great hall. He had lost. His long life was finally at an end.


End file.
